Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 9
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (8th, 77 points) | final_result = 21st, 69 points | prev = 8 | next = 10 }} Denmark took part in the 9th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Oslo, Norway. The country was represented by Nadia Gattas with the song "Rejser gennem tiden". The entry was selected via the fifth edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 21st place in the final with 69 points. Before North Vision DR confirmed participation in the 9th edition on 20 May 2014 and also revealed that they would be hosting the 5th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix. It was revealed that the songs of the selection would be in the Danish language excepting the song of the Foreign Act. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 05 ''' ''Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 05'' was the 5th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 9. Hosted by Louise Wolff and Jacob Riising, ten songs competed in the selection which consisted of one final held at B&W Hallerne in Copenhagen. The schedule of the selection was announced by the broadcaster on 23 May 2014 with the songs of the selection being presented between 5 and 16 June 2014. '''Final The final of the selection took place between 23 June and 4 July 2014 at B&W Hallerne in Copenhagen. The ten songs of the selection competed in the final. "Rejser gennem tiden" performed by Nadia Gattas was selected as the winner by a mix of televoting/SMS voting and jury voting. Italic Foreign act selected by the jury members from DR. At North Vision during the opening ceremony in Oslo.]] At the allocation draw, Denmark was drawn to perform in the first half of the first semi-final and received the wildcard of the semi-final. After picking to perform 3rd in the semi-final, Denmark was announced as the ninth qualifier. During the press conference for the qualifiers, Denmark was drawn to perform 4th in the grand final. Nadia did not manage to reach the top 10 and got the 20th place with 69 points, getting one set of 12 points from Germany. After the final results, it was revealed that Denmark got the 8th place in the final with 87 points and one set of 12 points from Germany. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Ole Tøpholm and Mads Vangsø were the final and semi-finals television commentators respectively while Ulla Essendrop served as the radio commentator for fourth time. Sukkerchok were the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results The following five members comprised the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Kato – DJ, music producer, represented Denmark in the 1st edition * Pilou Asbæk – actor * Agnes Obel – singer, songwriter * Simone Egeriis – singer See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 9 Category:NVSC 9 countries